This multidisciplinary Research Training Program in Epidemiology and Prevention of Cardiovascular and Other Related Chronic Diseases in Minority Populations will provide pre- and post-doctoral fellows (MDs and PhDs) with knowledge and skills to prepare them for successful research careers. It draws on significant strengths at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). It utilizes the research/ teaching resources of 31 junior, mid-career, and senior faculty from 19 UIC departments/ institutes plus 4 faculty from Loyola University, Chicago. Most faculty are affiliated with the UIC Institute for Minority Health Research. For postdoctoral fellows, research training typically involves the equivalent of one-year of coursework in methodological aspects of research in the epidemiology of CVD and other related chronic diseases with focus on minority populations. The curriculum includes basic sciences, epidemiologic methods, biostatistics, CVD, chronic disease, and nutritional epidemiology, health disparities, and research ethics. MD-prepared postdoctoral trainees will have the opportunity to obtain an MS in Clinical Translational Sciences. Pre-doctoral trainees will enter the program after completing the requisite graduate coursework; however, they will take additional courses as necessary to meet their training needs. Other didactic experiences will include grand rounds, seminar series, and workshops. Trainees will also work under supervision of two or more mentors on one or more research projects to gain hands-on experience in study design, conduct, and analysis leading to presentations at national meetings and publication in scientific journals. Program faculty have expertise in both CVD-related areas as well as minority health. Areas of expertise include CVD, lung diseases, chronic kidney diseases, sleep disorders, diabetes, design/ analysis of clinical trials, interventional and observational studies, biostatistics, physical activity, nutrition, behavioral medicine, community health, and health services research. The program encourages multi-disciplinary, inter-departmental, inter- collegiate, and inter-institutional teaching, training, and mentoring. It seek to train 2 pre- and 2 post-doctoral fellows in each year, for a period of 2-3 years for the former and 2 years for the latter. Pre-doctoral trainees will be drawn mainly from PhD students in the School of Public Health; postdoctoral trainees will be drawn from both clinical backgrounds (primarily MDs pursuing a research career in cardiovascular medicine) and research backgrounds (PhDs in epidemiology, nutrition, community health sciences, or other relevant fields). An Executive Committee, led by the PI/ Program Director (with support of 2 Co-Directors), will direct the program. Additional guidance will be provided by Internal and External Advisory Committees. Ongoing evaluation will help assure that programmatic and recruitment goals are met. (End of Abstract)